In the field of transportation and shipment of goods, "dunnage bags" are frequently used. Dunnage bags are inflatable structures, typically inflated with pressurized gas, designed to be disposed in the void spaces of a cargo container or hold and thereby prevent shifting of goods during transportation. The invention disclosed and claimed herein relates to an improved dunnage bag and method of making same.